


Shhhh... We're Hunting Shitheads

by Adira_Tyree



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Crack, Fallout Kink Meme, Gen, Misfire fill, minifill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adira_Tyree/pseuds/Adira_Tyree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six writes a short story about the New Vegas Dream Team taking on the Legion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shhhh... We're Hunting Shitheads

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kink Meme, prompt over [here](http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/5646.html?thread=14248206#t14248206).
> 
> Referencing [this](http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/5646.html?thread=13693966#t13693966) _glorious_ minifill ("Ballistic") that I adore and have wanted to reference for months now!!!!

“Wonderfully written, you can just _feel_ everything you’re describing,” Veronica said, her eyes serious as she nodded. Her glass slipped out of her grasp and clunked onto the table. A few drops of her beer splashed out onto her hand, but she didn’t seem to notice.

“Really?!” Six’s grin spread from ear to ear. She bounced up and down in her chair, clasped her hands together, practically radiating her joy. “What about you, Boone? What did you think?”

Boone didn’t even bother to look up from polishing his rifle. “I liked the part where I shot Caesar in the face.”

Six and Veronica both burst out laughing. “And,” Veronica choked out through her giggles, “and the part where I punched Vulpes off the Dam!” The pair of them collapsed into fits on each other, hugging so they wouldn’t fall off the floor as it swam by.

“Uh-oh, somebody’s been having too much fun without me.” Cass leaned in the doorway, a smile spreading across her face at the sight of the two drunken women. “What’d I miss?”

Though both Six and Veronica tried desperately to tell her, every time either of them calmed down enough to speak, one of them would burst them into a new fit of laughter with a glance. Boone, shaking his head (and notably not laughing) took pity on them and explained, “Six wrote a story. We took down the Legion. Pretty funny.”

Six howled with laughter, her head craning back and tears streaming from her scrunched-shut eyes. Beside her, Veronica started pounding the floor with the side of her fist.

“Okay,” Cass jogged forward and took Veronica’s arm. “Time to take that off.” She carefully undid the straps of the powerfist and slid it off the woman’s hand. “Sounds like a great read, but I feel just a little too sober for this party.” She set the powerfist down next to Boone, patted his arm, and pulled a flask out of her pocket. “Time to break out the emergency rations.”

Boone shook his head, but couldn’t completely hide his grin as he slid the paper over for Cass read. He glanced over at her, opened his mouth to speak, shut it again, then shrugged and said, “I liked the part where I shot Caesar in the face.”


End file.
